


Tempting John

by alien_lord



Category: Brave New World - Aldous Huxley
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Drugged Sex, F/M, Lust, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, SoMa - Freeform, drugged, passed out sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Just an alternative series of events, what if John hadn't just left Lenina when he found her on Soma holiday.(Tw: sexual assault, rape)





	Tempting John

Lenina Crowne was on soma holiday. The events of the day away had been stressful. She was unaccustomed to seeing life outside of the controlled environment she’d grown up in, and she was upset at what she saw. She’d taken enough soma that she wouldn’t be regaining consciousness until the next afternoon, she was away in another world, where stress and trouble couldn’t disturb her mind. 

John had been worried that Bernard and Lenina had left without him. He climbed the window and looked inside, and seeing articles of clothing still strewn around, knew they hadn’t left. He climbed inside carefully, and after looking through some of Lenina’s belongings, her perfume was thick on all of her clothes, and he took a deep breath in, feeling the taste radiate through his nose and onto his tongue. 

After a moment or two, he stepped through a half closed door into a second room, and was shocked to see Lenina, laying on her back on the bed, her dark hair framing her face. She looked peaceful, and he instantly recognized her to be in a similar state to his mother, after she’d drank, but Lenina seemed more at peace. He walked a little closer to the bed, eyes taking in every inch of her. 

She was beautiful. He’d never seen someone that he thought was so beautiful, and he craved her with every part of his body. As he closed the distance between himself and the bed, he worried she’d wake up and see him there, and he wouldn’t be able to explain himself. 

Lenina’s soft skin was so soft looking, and her complexion so clear he wanted to run his fingers over her cheek. He’d gotten to the edge of the bed now, his heart beating so loud he could hear it in his ears. He felt a pressure in the bottom of his chest he’d never felt before. Blood rushed between his legs, and he could feel his dick starting to harden against his pants.

She still hadn’t moved, or even stirred since he was in the room, and he slowly reached out his hand before touching her smooth skin. Her soma holiday went uninterrupted, and his touch didn’t disturb her at all. His fingers burned as he traced them along her skin, he knew what he was doing was unforgivable, but he was doing it anyway.   
His eyes trailed down her body, looking at the cotton nightgown that strained over her breasts, nipples poking up against the material, and how it clung against her hips, pulling tight against her thighs to show a patch of dark pubic hair between her soft thighs. A zipper ran down the front of the night gown, as did most government issue clothes. Zippers were functional. They were easy to access, and easy to put back on, and with the freedom of sexual encounters in the new world, it was worth it. 

John’s fingers touched the zipper, the cool metal tingling his finger tips. He’d only just discovered zippers, and he wanted to open her nightgown, but if he was caught, he’d have no explanation. John thought about it briefly, before the desire to see her breasts out weighed the cons. He pulled the zipper down slowly, watching her face for even the slightest change that she was waking up. He stopped the zipper below her ribs and felt blood rush into his cheeks seeing her perky, breasts laying against her ribs. She had cute boobs, they were perky with little pink nipples, and he rubbed a thumb over a nipple, feeling it harden under his touch. He exhaled through his nose, feeling the adrenaline race through his body as he did something forbidden. 

He reached his second hand over, and rubbed her other breast. She’d still made no motion that indicated she knew that he was there, and slowly, he leaned down, replacing a hand with his mouth on one of her breasts. His tongue flicked over her nipple, sucking on it gently, and he felt his own arousal strain at the inside of his pant leg, pulsing and hard. He leaned his hips down, rubbing his erection against the inside of Lenina’s thigh, slowly shoving her night gown up with each thrust. His fingers dug into the sheets beside her body, and his heart pounded at the idea of her waking up. 

It was a shame Lenina was on holiday, she’d been craving having John, but the idea of his hands on her body even while on soma holiday turned her on.   
John pushed the edge of her nightgown up, sliding his fingers up between her legs, feeling the soft, trimmed, hair, before he slowly slid his fingers between the lips of her pussy and inside of her. She was wet, and somewhere deep inside of her, she was either enjoying his touch, or the soma had made her horny instead. After a few more finger thrusts, John opened the front of his pants, pulling his erection out into his hand and giving it a few swift strokes before looking back down at Lenina. She was beautiful, her body perfect and smooth, and he needed to know what she felt like when he slid his dick inside of her. 

Lenina laid on her back, legs parted and arms spread, looking totally relaxed and peaceful. He gently pressed the head of his cock against the opening of her pussy, and after a couple slow entries, was able to slide in comfortably. He bit his lower lip, trying not to moan at the feeling of her wrapped around his dick. Slowly, he started thrusting rhythmically, one hand gripping her breast, the other holding onto her thigh. His fingers dug into her skin, but he was careful not to squeeze hard enough to leave a bruise.   
John looked down at her, peacefully vacationing, himself deep in her pussy, and for a second, felt a dominant feeling he’d never felt before. He liked having this power over her, but he resented himself for what he was doing. He was caving in to animalistic desires he’d never knew that he had. He knew that if he’d just asked Lenina maybe she would have been okay with them lying together, to take advantage of her in this moment, he felt bad, but he didn’t feel bad enough to cover up how good he felt, balls deep in her pussy, fingers gripping the soft skin of her supple breast. 

He wished he could do this over, and he wished she was awake, squirming under his dick. He’d flip her over and fuck her from behind, feeling her shift and buck under him, as he’d fuck her until she screamed, cumming on his dick and his fingers flicked over her clit. He wanted to feel her squirming under him, see her tongue flick over her lips, breasts bouncing against her chest, as he came deep in her pussy. Maybe it would get her pregnant, the thought slid through his head for a brief second, but he pushed it away.   
He could feel his orgasm building, and he quickened his series of strokes, wrapping one hand into the thick dark hair beside Lenina’s head, teeth sinking into his lower lip to stop himself from moaning. He was almost there, and with another shaky thrust, he was at the edge and after a sharp inhale, he kept his lips pressed together, forcing his gasp and moan to remain inside. He realized after a second that he’d came inside of her, he hadn’t even thought to pull out and ejaculate on the blankets, or the floor. He pulled out slowly, dick softening looking at the cum leaking back out of her pussy. He looked around, finding a towel in the bathroom, and bringing it out. He cleaned her up before rezipping her nightgown and leaving her exactly as he found her. 

He felt more confident now, and he felt that when he talked to her again he was going to ask her if they could have sex. His mother had told him all about the promiscuous ways of her past society, and he felt the sudden urge to try it out, at least with Lenina.


End file.
